


Nerd!Ben X Punk!Reader - Old friends

by Decendantofthesparrow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux is Not Nice, F/M, Nerd Ben, Other, Phasma Is Not Nice, Punk reader, Unhealthy Relationships, but he doesn't have the wide muscles, but he doesnt have the balls to go full punk, can and will kill for ben, cuz he has the lanky tol, he gets bullied, he skinny boi, knights call him kylo, new yorker leia, obsessed with his ex rocker grandpa Darth Vader, reader has a motorcycle, school friends and fam call him Ben, she gets into fights protecting ben, she kicks ass and takes names, snoke is scary, they've been friends since they were babies, tol nerd who likes punk rock, toxic friends, writes songs for his secret band the knights of ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decendantofthesparrow/pseuds/Decendantofthesparrow
Summary: Ben Solo hangs out day after day in the treehouse you and him always used to play in. now, years after you moved away, someone new is moving into your old house across his. and he doesn't like it.the person who saves him from his daily bullying is someone he absolutely did not expect.inspired by the Wives of Ren discord group chat!!!
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Kudos: 13





	Nerd!Ben X Punk!Reader - Old friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunaxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaxxx/gifts), [Tessacat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessacat/gifts), [momjeansenthusiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momjeansenthusiast/gifts), [Lady_In_Writing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_In_Writing/gifts).



=

He was the only reason the treehouse was still standing, the 10-year-old treehouse had been abandoned by its owner several years ago. He sighed, wincing as the old piece of wood he was replacing stuck into his finger, he stuck his finger in his mouth sucking the splinter out.

“Ben!” his mother called, he perked up, poking his head through the window.

“Yeah ma?!” there his mother stood, on the other side of the fence, she was shorter than it but the height of the treehouse allowed him to see her from behind the fence.

“come down here and get home for dinna, you’ve been up there since you got back from school!” his mother shouts up, hands on her hips, her old new York accent slipping through her tongue as she yelled at him.

He groaned, turning away from the window, grabbing his old Darth Vader bag and stuffing his dad's work tools inside. shutting his laptop closed, and making for the stairs.

“Ben solo I’m waiting!” he yelled some random noise out, knowing he just made his mother make a weird face.

“I’m right here ma!” he opened the back gate, his mom stared up at him, her 4ft 9 stature having to crane her neck up at his 6ft 3 stature. He slightly chucked, his mother was intimidating but it was hard to take her seriously when in the three years of his pre-teen life he had easily doubled her height, now at 17 he felt like a tree on Endor next to her.

“Ben solo, you need to stop going in there! That house is about to be sold and I don’t think the new owners would like to see a random boy lounging in their backyard!” Ben swallowed harshly, glancing back at the treehouse.

“But ma-“ his mother stuck a finger in his face.

“I don’t want to hear it! I know you're attached to it, but (y/n) isn’t here anymore and someone new is moving into that house. I forbid you from going back there unless with permission, understand!!!”

Ben gave a shallow nod, forcing back the burning tears. Leia’s face softened, pulling Ben into a tight side-hug, wrapping her arm around his waist. “I know you miss her Benny, and I do hope you get in contact with her again, but you have to understand that she's probably not coming back” Ben sniffed, rubbing his cheek as a stray tear escaped from his eye.

“Ben” Leia pushed, he nodded, pulling away from his mom and heading across the street back to his house. He stepped through the open door, shrugging his backpack to the floor and trotting quickly upstairs.

“Ben?” his mom called him in worry, but he ignored her, walking into his room and slowly closing the door behind him. He placed his laptop on his desk and flopped on his bed, glancing out his window, frowning as his eye caught the edge of the treehouse.

He let out an annoyed groan, falling back on his bed, pulling his arm over his eyes, wanting to hide from the world.

A scratch came at his door and he uncovered his eyes, wearing chewie whine form the other side. He snorted, smiling as chewie started to scratch incessantly at his door.

“im coming im coming” he muttered, standing and padding over to his door, swinging it open to the let the large shaggy mutt inside.

“Ben!” his dad called, appearing at the bottom of the stairwell “wanted to talk to you for a sec” Ben sighed, but nodded, leaning on his door frame.

“okay so the house across the street was purchased, and they're moving in tomorrow, just wanted to make sure you knew that”

Ben nodded, swallowing the rock in his throat “thanks dad” he muttered, turning into his room and closing the door behind him.

“pizza hut sound good!?” Han yelled out, Ben yelled back “yeah, stuffed crust!”

“gotcha!”

Ben toed off his sneakers, crawling over chewie and curling around the mutt, sleep taking over his senses.

-

Across the street, a black and (f/c) motorcycle pulled up, the (girl/boy/person) looking up at the house, tilting their head as they spotted the still-standing treehouse.

“wha?” they dismounted the bike, they took off their helmet, letting (h/c) hair tumble out. black lined (e/c) eyes staring amused at the old but taken-care-of treehouse.

“Ben kept his promise” you muttered, pressing the button for the garage door, getting back on your bike, and rolling it into the garage.

You smiled softly, taking off your riding gloves and rubbing your hands on your pants.

“I’ll need to give ‘em a visit”

\--end of part 1--


End file.
